Crazy Love
by jaexi
Summary: [GS, DBSK ff] Jaejoong. .Apa dia memiliki 'cinta? Apa dia percaya akan cinta? Tidak. Tapi apa selamanya Jaejoong tak akan memiliki cinta? Apa selamanya Jaejoong tak akan percaya dengan cinta? Yunho. .apa dia mampu membuat Jaejoong menyukainya? Apa dia mampu membuat Jaejoong percaya akan cinta? Atau mungkin dia hanya akan menemani Jaejoong tanpa memilikinya?


Crazy Love

-Jaexi-

Kim Jaejoong, cantik, pintar, kaya raya. Tapi, pembolos, pemabuk, dan susah diatur. Hidupnya terlihat sempurna, mungkin banyak orang yang merasa iri dengan Jaejoong. Sejauh ini, apa yang dia inginkan tercapai, apa yang dia mau akan tersedia. Tapi sesempurna itukah hidupnya? Apa segalanya benar-benar Jaejoong miliki? Apa dia juga memiliki 'cinta'? Apa dia percaya akan cinta? Tidak. Tapi apa selamanya Jaejoong tak akan memiliki cinta? Apa selamanya Jaejoong tak akan percaya dengan cinta?

Jung Yunho, lelaki tampan dari kalangan berada. Sejak lama, menyukai Jaejoong dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Sejak lama memperhatikan Jaejoong, menemani Jaejoong, selalu berusaha memahami Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong nyaman bersamanya. Tapi apa dia mampu membuat Jaejoong menyukainya? Apa dia mampu membuat Jaejoong percaya akan cinta? Atau mungkin dia hanya akan menemani Jaejoong tanpa memilikinya?

Crazy Love (friendship)

Cast : Dongbangshinki

Pair : YunJae, YooSu

Rate : T+

Warning : GS for Jaejoong n Junsu, OOC, don't LIKE don't READ, Wajib meninggalkan review jika kalian membacanya, kritik dan saran dengan kata-kata yang 'baik'/ tidak terima cacian ataupun makian , tulisan tidak sesuai EYD, typo, jangan pernah kopi ataupun publish cerita tanpa ijin !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"mau kemana?" tanya seorang lelaki berbadan tegap.

"Apa perdulimu?" kata Jaejoong sinis

"kau anak ku dan ini hampir tengah malam"

"aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temanku dan kau dari mana saja? ini hampir tengah malam tuan Kim." Jaejoong memberi jeda pada perkataannya, menatap sinis lelaki berumur di depannya, "Oh ya. .aku lupa, pasti kau dari tempat istri dan anakmu itukan, kenapa tak menginap disana saja, mereka lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku. Mereka membutuhkan kasih sayangmu tuan Kim"

"jaga ucapanmu Jae, hormati mereka. Mereka ibu dan adikmu"

"yang aku tahu, aku adalah anak tunggal dan ibu ku sudah meninggal" ucap Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan Kangin, ayah nya.

Kangin menghela napas melihat perlakuan Jaejoong, "sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" ucapnya lirih.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah mewahnya, sedan putihnya melaju pesat di jalanan kota Seoul. Tak perlu waktu lama, dia tiba di pelataran apartement mewah. Memakirkan mobilnya dan segera berjalan memasuki gedung. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti, berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 403. Menekan bel dan menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintu.

"Jae" ucap seseorang sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, "kenapa tak langsung masuk?"

"aku ingin kau membukakan pintu untukku" jawab Jaejoong

"masuklah" ucap sang pemilik. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk, menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya pada sofa hitam.

"Yunho, aku menginap di sini" ucap Jaejoong

"appa mu pulang?" tanya Yunho kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"sampai kapan kau akan memusuhinya?"

"entahlah" jawab Jaejoong.

"haahh. . .sudahlah, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu seperti ini, ayo ke club. Yoochun dan Junsu ada di sana"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"aku ganti bajuku sebentar" ucap Yunho kemudian melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengitari ruang di apartement Yunho. Tempat ini sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Jaejoong, setiap kali suasana hatinya memburuk, dia akan datang menemui Yunho di tempat ini. Mereka berpacaran? Tentu saja tidak. Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai sahabatnya, seseorang yang selalu ada untuk Jaejoong, seseorang yang selalu memeluk Jaejoong, menemaninya minum, mengerti Jaejoong luar dalam. Luar dalam Jaejoong dalam arti sebenarnya? Mungkin.

"kenapa menatap foto keluargaku?" tanya Yunho

"kau tak merindukan mereka?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya

"merindukannya" jawab Yunho kemudian meneguk air putih dinginnya.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, "kenapa tak mengunjungi kakakmu?"

"dia akan ke sini besok"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

"ayo pergi" ajak Yunho. Mereka segera keluar dari apartement, Yunho menggandeng erat jemari lentik Jaejoong. Hal seperti ini termasuk hal wajar yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Suara dentuman music terdengar jelas di ruangan bercahaya remang, lengkap dengan kepulan asap rokok dan bau khas alcohol.

"kalian memang menyebalkan" gerutu Changmin pada kedua temannya yang sedang asik bercumbu di sudut ruang VIP yang mereka pesan. Changmin meminum cairan berwarna merah di depannya, toleransi alkoholnya cukup baik sehingga dia tak perlu khawatir dengan tubuhnya.

Tak selang lama, Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki ruangan. Ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat ramai, orang-orang sibuk meliukan tubuh mereka seirama dengan dentuman music.

Jaejoong berjalan di depan Yunho, banyak diantara mereka yang memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong. Bagi mereka, Jaejoong sudah tidak asing lagi, hampir setiap malam Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini, apa lagi di dukung dengan wajah cantik Jaejoong dan penampilannya yang seksi dan menggoda. Tentu akan semakin membekas dibenak mereka, siapa Kim Jaejoong itu. Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong memakai gaun backless berwarna merah, dengan potongan dada rendah. Menampilakan punggung putih dan dada berisinya. Menggoda bukan? Tapi siapapun tak akan berani mendekati Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong akan bersikap dingin pada orang-orang yang tak ingin diajaknya bicara atau berteman dan setiap kali datang ketempat ini, dia akan selalu bersama Jung Yunho. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap, berwajah tampan yang menurut persepsi sebagian orang di sini adalah kekasih Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki tangga yang tersedia di bagian samping bar. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong, tentu saja.

"room no 3 Jae" ucap Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk. Sampai di depan pintu hitam bertuliskan angka 3, Jaejoong memutar knop pintunya, membuka lebar pintu di depannya. Terpampang dengan jelas kegiatan apa di dalamnya. Jaejoong segera melangkah masuk, disusul Yunho yang sebelumnya menutup rapat pintunya.

"Changmin, cari lah partner" ucap Jaejoong setelah mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Changmin.

"haah. . " hela Changmin

"setidaknya dia bisa menemanimu. One night stand" tambah Yunho

Jaejoong mengangguk, "dan kalian, carilah kamar" ucap Jaejoong sembari menepuk tangan Yoochun yang sedang membelai punggung Junsu.

"ckk. .kau mengganggu Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yoochun setelah melepas panggutan pada bibir Junsu, kemudian menghapus bibir basah Junsu. Junsu segera turun dari pangkuan Yoochun. "sejak kapan kalian di sini?" ucap Junsu sembari menyesap minumannya

"beberapa detik yang lalu" ucap Jaejoong

"eumb. ." ucap Junsu sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

"dan sejak kapan kau duduk di pangkuan Yoochun?" ucap Jaejoong

"hah. .kau ini. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho" ucap Junsu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah menuju tepian besi pembatas ruangannya. Dari sana dia bisa melihat jelas orang-orang di lantai bawah.

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya. Ya, Kim Jaejoong akan bersikap terbuka dan hangat. Tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak jika Jaejoong akan melakukannya pada semua orang. Hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu dia akan melakukannya.

Jaejoong menyesap minumannya kembali, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Toleransi alcohol Jaejoong paling tinggi dibanding keempat sahabatnya, dan Yunho adalah orang dengan toleransi yang sangat buruk. Jaejoong mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas.

Yunho ikut meminum cairan merah di depannya.

"Yun, jangan terlalu banyak. Aku tak mau membopongmu jika mabuk"

Yunho tersenyum, "hanya sedikit, tak akan membuatku mabuk dan aku yakin, aku yang akan membopongmu nanti" jawab Yunho sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka sibuk meliukan tubuh mereka, Junsu berada diatara Yoochun dan Changmin, dan ini hal biasa.

"Changmin, carilah wanita untuk menemanimu" ucap Yoochun

"aku belum menemukan yang cocok hyung"

"hanya untuk bersenang-senang" ucap Yoochun

"jadi kau dan Junsu hanya bersenang-senang saja? kalau begitu kau bisa membagi kesenanganmu dengan ku hyung" ucap Changmin sembari tertawa

"mati kau Shim Changmin jika berani menyentuh Junsu" ucap Yoochun. Junsu tertawa mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Changmin.

"aku sudah cukup senang bersama kalian"

"ahh. . .aku tak mau mendengar jawaban seperti itu lagi" protes Junsu, "carilah kekasih, agar kau tak kesepian"

"aku tak merasa kesepian Junsu"

"kau pasti kesepian saat di ranjang Min" ucap Yoochun sembari tertawa dan meraih Junsu dalam pelukannya.

"brengsek, aku tak semesum kalian"

Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa mendengar jawab Changmin. Mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka, kini mereka hanya berdiri dengan tangan bertumpu pada besi pembatas.

"eumbb. . .setidaknya carilah partner seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong" ucap Yoochun

"partner" Changmin memikirkan kata tersebut, "hyung, kau tahu. Bahkan aku bingung menyebut hubungan mereka. Kau dan Junsu jelas sepasang kekasih, aku dan Junsu jelas bersahabat. Sedangkan mereka, sahabat. Mana mungkin seorang sahabat akan melakukan hal sejauh itu. kekasih? Bagiku sepasang kekasih itu berlandaskan cinta, dan sejauh ini Jaejoong tak percaya dengan cinta, kupikir hanya Yunho yang mencintai Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yunho"

"Changmin, kau tahu cinta itu bisa hadir karena terbiasa" ucap Junsu

"aku tak yakin dengan Jaejoong"

"ahh . . . kenapa kita membahas mereka? Sudahlah, asal mereka bahagia itu sudah cukup bagi ku" ucap Yoochun, "dan kau Shim Changmin, cepat cari wanita untuk menemanimu. Kau ini pintar, banyak gadis yang tertarik padamu. Pilih satu dari mereka"

"tak ada yang menarik"

"gadis seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu tertarik? Siapa tahu kami bisa menemukannya untukmu"

"kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

Junsu mengangguk

Changmin menyeringai, "aku ingin gadis secantik Kim Jaejoong, tapi juga seimut Kim Junsu, sedingin Kim Jaejoong namun menyenangkan seperti mu, memiliki pinggang ramping Jaejoong sekaligus S line milikmu, tidak terlalu kurus tapi berisi seperti kalian berdua" ucap Changmin frontal.

"sejak kapan kau memperhatikan tubuh kekasihku" ucap Yoochun sembari menarik Junsu dalam pelukannya.

Changmin tertawa, "kita selalu bersama hyung, aku hapal betul bentuk tubuh kalian" ucap Changmin.

"kau memperhatikan tubuhku juga" ucap Jaejoong tepat di samping Changmin

"ahh. . .sudah ku bilang, kita setiap hari bertemu dan kalian selalu memakai pakaian minim yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh kalian. tentu saja aku tahu"

"ckk. . .magnae kita tak sepolos yang kita kira" ucap Jaejoong

"terlalu sering bergaul dengan kalian membuatku tak polos lagi" ucap Changmin, mereka tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin.

Malam semakin larut, mereka semakin hanyut dalam kesenangan mereka. Jaejoong sudah merasa setengah sadar, begitu pula dengan Junsu.

"hyung, sudah jam 3 pagi. Ayo pulang" ucap Changmin

Mereka mengangguk. Changmin segera membayar minuman mereka. Yoochun memapah Junsu keluar dari club, begitu pula dengan Yunho.

"kau mengantar Jaejoong pulang hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho

"ani, Jaejoong menginap di tempatku"

"haha. .selamat bersenang-senang hyung" ucap Changmin

"aku tak semesum mereka Min" ucap Yunho sembari tertawa dan menunjuk Yoochun dengan dagunya.

"ya. .lebih baik kalian cepat pulang" tegur Changmin pada Yoochun dan Junsu, Junsu bersandar pada mobil sedan Yoochun, Yoochun memeluk erat pinggang Junsu dan membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Junsu.

"arraso, kami pulang" ucap Yoochun setelah menghentikan kegiatannya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yunho memapah tubuh Jaejoong memasuki apartementnya. Segera menuju kamarnya.

"Yun, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri" ucap Jaejoong

"sstt. . .diamlah, aku tak mau melihatmu terjatuh" jawab Yunho, "duduk dulu" ucap Yunho sembari mendudukan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjangnya. Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Yunho, dia duduk di tepi ranjang Yunho. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menaikan rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sungguh, Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggoda. Tapi Yunho tak akan menyentuh Jaejoong terlalu jauh, hingga Jaejoong sendiri yang memintanya.

"Jae, aku akan mengambilakan air jeruk. Tunggu sebentar" perintah Yunho

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Tak selang lama, Yunho kembali memasuki kamar, membawa air jeruk dan meminta Jaejoong untuk meminumnya. Setelah meminum habis minumannya, Jaejoong terlihat lebih 'sadar'.

"Yun pinjamkan aku baju"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, "memang biasanya aku tak meminjamimu pakaian?" ucap Yunho sembari mengulurkan kemeja berwarna biru. Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya, memakai kemeja Yunho dan segera mengancingkan kancingnya. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong segera berdiri. Yunho masih sibuk berkutat dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Dia mengganti kaosnya, segera berbalik menghadap Jaejoong, dan seperti biasa pemandangan indah tersaji di depannya. Jaejoong melepas ikatan dressnya yang melingakar pada leher jenjangnya, kemudian menurunkan dressnya. Jaejoong sudah memakai kemeja Yunho, menutupi bagian atas tubuh Jaejoong memang, tapi hanya sampai di pertengahan paha mulusnya, dan bagian dadanya tercetak jelas di kemeja yang dia pakai.

"Jae, kau bisa berganti di kamar mandi" ucap Yunho

"malas" jawabnya

"seandainya bukan aku yang berdiri di depanmu, tapi lelaki lain, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "ani, karena aku percaya padamu maka aku melakukannya. Toh kau tak akan melakukan apapun"

"kau yakin sekali, aku tetap lelaki Jae"

"lalu"

"dan aku bisa memandangmu sebagai wanita utuh, tanpa ada embel-embel sahabat"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"menyerangmu mungkin"

Jaejoong terkekeh, "bukankah kau hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu? Sedangkan aku tidak mencintaimu dan tidak percaya cinta. Jadi kau tak akan melakukannya padaku"

"kau yakin sekali, bagaimana jika pikiranku berubah?"

"apa" ucap Jaejoong dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho

"aku akan melakukannya dengan orang yang ku mau, dan dia mau melakukannya denganku. Tanpa paksaan"

"eumb. .terdengar bagus dan mungkin suatu saat nanti aku mau melakukannya" ucap Jaejoong kemudian terkekeh dan melepas tangannya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan wajah cantiknya dan segera kembali ke kamar Yunho. Di sana Yunho sudah berbaring, tanpa ragu Jaejoong menaiki kasur Yunho dan memeluk tubuh Yunho

"Yun"

"eumb?" gumam Yunho sembari membelai kepala Jaejoong

"jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, aku yakin kau tak akan mengijinkan ku untuk tidur bersamamu lagi" ucap Jaejoong

"kenapa? Kekasihku tak akan tidur di sini jadi aku masih bisa tidur di sini"

"kekasihmu akan marah dan aku bukan gadis murahan yang merebut kekasih orang"

"putuskan saja, toh aku masih memilikimu yang aku yakin tak akan pernah pergi jauh dariku, dan aku tak akan memiliki kekasih sebelum kau memilikinya"

"tak akan pergi jauh? yakin sekali dan kau memilikiku? Hanya tubuhku, tapi tidak hatiku, cintaku, karena aku tak percaya semua itu dan aku tak ingin memiliki kekasih"

"tubuhmu? Bahkan aku belum memilikinya" ucap Yunho

"jika aku sudah siap" ucap Jaejoong

"tak perlu memaksa dan percayalah pada cinta"

"kenapa?"

"karena aku mencintaimu Jae"

"sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah mencintaiku karena aku tak akan membalasnya"

Yunho tersenyum, "tak masalah, eumb. . kenapa kau tak percaya pada cinta"

"sekali lagi ku katakan, cinta itu pengkhianatan, cinta itu kebohongan, cinta itu air mata, cinta itu kematian"

"kenapa sejak pertama bertemu denganmu jawabanmu tidak pernah berubah"

"karena itu yang aku alami, jadi aku tak akan percaya pada cinta lagi"

"terserah kau, yang pasti aku masih mencintaimu"

"terserah kau, yang pasti aku tak akan mencintaimu" ucap Jaejoong. Kemudian memejamkan matanya, Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong, mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong kemudian ikut terlelap.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pagi menjelang, seorang lelaki tampan memasuki apartement Yunho. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menuju kamar Yunho, "pasti masih tidur" ucapnya sembari membuka pintu kamar Yunho perlahan. Dia menyembulkan kepalanya pada celah pintu yang dia buka. Terkejut, tentu saja. Siapapun akan terkejut ketika mendapati adiknya sedang tidur memeluk seorang wanita, dan dilantai terdapat pakaian serta sepatu sang wanita yang tergeletak begitu saja. Pikiran negative tentu saja berkelebatan di kepala Jung Il Woo, kakak Yunho.

Tak ingin mengganggu mereka, Il Woo menutup kembali pintu kamar adiknya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, membuat secangkir kopi dan segera menuju ruang tamu menikmati secangkir kopi buatannya.

Setengah jam Il Woo duduk sendirian di sofa hitam milik Yunho, hingga akhirnya Yunho duduk di samping hyungnya.

"sudah lama hyung?" tanya Yunho

Il Woo mengangguk, "siapa wanita yang kau tiduri Yun?"

"aku tak menidurinya, kami hanya tidur bersama"

"sama saja"

"ahh. . beda hyung, aku tak melakukan apapun padanya, kami hanya tidur bersama. Itu saja"

"okey. .jadi siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

"ani, dia Jaejoong"

"owh. . ." jawab Il Woo santai, ya, kakak Yunho telah mengetahui jelas tentang Jaejoong, tentang perasaan Yunho.

"ahh. .ku pikir kau sudah mendapatkannya"

"entahlah hyung, bisa bersamanya saja aku sudah senang"

"terserah kau Yun, aku ingin tidur sekarang" ucap Il Woo sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar di samping kamar Yunho, "Yun jangan bermain-main terus"

"hah ne, dan kau jangan terlalu sering bergadang hyung"

"ya. .aku bergadang untuk perusahaan bukan seperti mu anak muda" jawabnya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Yunho memang menyiapkan satu kamar tamu di apartementnya, untuk siapapun yang akan menginap di sana.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya, perlahan mata indahnya terbuka.

"sudah bangun?" ucap Yunho

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, segera turun dari kasur, memungut pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong telah memakai dressnya lagi, penampilannya sudah rapi.

"Yun aku mau pulang"

"kau tak sarapan dulu?"

"ani, aku ingin pulang"

"tumben" ucap Yunho

"aku mau melanjutkan tidurku"

"kau bisa tidur di sini"

"ani, ada kakakmu bukan. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian"

"aku antar pulang"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Sedan putih Jaejoong berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobilnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Yunho sembari mengelus rambut Jaejoong

"eumb. . .pulang kuliah besok, antarkan aku ke suatu tempat"

"kemana?"

"kau akan tahu besok, antarkan ne"

Yunho mengangguk.

"gumawo" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho membelokan mobil Jaejoong pada pelataran rumah mewah bercat putih.

"sudah sampai"

"Yun, temani aku sebentar" pinta Jaejoong

Yunho tahu jelas alasan Jaejoong. Ya, appa Jaejoong masih berada di rumah, terlihat jelas mobil hitamnya masih berada di depan garasi dan Jaejoong malas berbicara dengan appanya. Jika ada Yunho, maka Yunholah yang akan berbicara pada appa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera turun dari mobilnya, disusul oleh Yunho. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya.

"baru pulang?" tanya appa Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam.

"mianhae Ahjusi, saya baru mengantar Jaejoong"

"oh Yunho" ucap Kangin, dia sudah mengetahui Yunho dan tak mempermasalahkan kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong, asal itu bisa membuat Jaejoong bahagia.

"ne" jawab Yunho. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera meninggalkan mereka, menaiki tangga rumahnya dan hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"semalam dia menginap di tempatmu?" tanya Kangin

"ne, mianhae"

"aku tak tahu apa hubungan kalian, tapi aku berharap kau bisa menjaga Jaejoong" ucap Kangin kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menghela napasnya, kemudian menaiki tangga rumah Jaejoong dan masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Jae" panggil Jaejoong

"apa?"

"bersikaplah lebih baik sedikit pada appamu"

"Yun, aku tak mau mendengar nasihatmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera pulang"

"haahh. . .arraso. Aku pulang sekarang, besok pagi ku jemput" ucapnya

Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, memeluknya dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas kemudian meninggalkannya.

_TBC_

a/n

annyeong. . . saya bawa chap awal dari Crazy Love. . .mian jika ceritanya ambrul adul, karakternya Jeje nakal *hampir sama kek di avenger, tapi saya suka Jeje yang nakal dari pada dia yang harus di tindas hehehe*, trus Junsu juga terkesan nakal di sini. Sekali lagi ini hanya imaginasi author. Semoga berkenan.

Sedikit penjelasan, di sini Jaejoong bukan 'player' ya. Dia emang gak percaya cinta, makanya dia gak suka deket-deket ma cowok lain selain Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin. kenapa bisa deket sama mereka? chap-chap selanjutnya bakal kejawab kenapa *semoga saja hehehe*

Baiklah, cukup sekian untuk chap ini. . .sampai jumpa di chap depan. .

Visite my blog .com

-jaexi-


End file.
